Requiem for Herself
by Forever in the Sky
Summary: She died 25 years ago and they acted as if she still lived but on the day of their graduation, she was there in that photo. SasuSaku Dark themed AU Editing chapters.
1. Phase One: Rumors

**Story so far:** Sasuke Uchiha is a new student at Class One yet people hid horrible secrets about it. Most revolving around the mysterious student name Sakura a girl with a wierd personality. The more secrets he learns on the school the more he wonder's who is she?

**001:** One the first day he meets a girl with an odd hair color, despite that why was he receiving warnings? He starts to look for answers...

.

.

.

**Phase 001: Rumors**

* * *

Do you believe in these stories?

The type of stories that… I dunno make you scream? A kind of curse that had inflicted on one?

Twenty-five years ago there was a girl she was fairly popular among her class even the teachers had adored her. She was an honors student planning on going to a university when she graduates. But shortly after her first year she had died. No one exactly knew how but all were devastated.

But then one day a student pointed out to her desk repeating the word… 'she's not dead I see her here.' As skeptical as that sound everyone started to believe the fact that she is still here denying the harsh facts of her death.

Three years had passed.

On the day of their graduation the class had decided to take a group photo only that in the end they were mortified. In that picture she was there a deathly paled face smiling like everyone else except her face was nothing but a blur.

She wasn't even supposed to exist anymore.

It was a curse.

The class that graduated was called Class One. And shortly after their graduation they all died one by one.

It didn't stop from there.

For anyone who was to be in that class they were to have the same fate.

And for those that survived… had been scared for the rest of their life.

Do you believe in these superstitions?

Because here I'm warning you… you're going to be in one soon.

Real soon.

* * *

**Sasuke POV**

What's the most antagonizing thing in the world pain experienced? Not even existing unable to free yourself of emotions to be locked up, deprived of the thing you held dear.

That's what I think pain is.

And then I'd realized I'd be a stranger here in this place, this school and to begin I don't even know why I myself have these thoughts in my head. How odd.

One by one we fall like dominoes.

These are the words I keep hearing from them. I just recently transferred you see and I had this ominous feeling like something horrid will happen this year, but that's all just paranoia.

Class One-A

It's a dull place to be with a bland name but when I look in I see a focused group with the exception of some who are asleep.

They tell me that this is the class that led you to despair a destination of black and white colors that this class is taboo, doomed for whoever steps or enters the room but I don't believe in any of that bullshit. All a hoax a legend, a myth that appeared twenty-five years ago.

And I'm not fond of ghost stories at all.

I'm a transfer student from Tokyo and I entered a small town called Yomi. How funny that they call a place the land of the dead. I don't have a mother she died shortly when I was born I live with my older brother Itachi since my father is still in his business in Tokyo and he doesn't have the time to care for me so this is where it all starts.

Like I said before I don't believe in ghost stories I just think it's all from imagination. A psychological thing but this class said otherwise. No one here likes to talk about the activities around here but the other classes they seem bright and vibrant.

Here is all plain and dull.

Why?

This place really does seem odd.

When I did enter the room however there was a girl with red hair, I didn't like her at all but when she spoke to me I thought she was just crazy but the others here it was different.

"Don't play with things that don't exist."

Is this really suppose to scare me I don't know what the deal is here but everyone in this class seemed so afraid.

And here I am asking myself why that is.

I didn't know anything about that class all I heard was their old fables and such but I never knew why. Even the class, the teachers and everyone were forbidden to speak of it.

But i'll get answers soon.

I didn't seemed fazed by the thickening tension it this but I excused myself from the room and went to see my brother.

Itachi was also in Class One like me but I didn't know why he's so reluctant of telling me his years five years ago, his friends also happened to have the same reaction. The only thing he did tell me was that for the five years was just pure hell for him.

It shocked me to know that my brother was afraid of something, it wasn't even a joke I couldn't sense the humor of it at all.

And then maybe there was a possibility that everyone was afraid because of the event years ago. That or it's just something the believed in a stupid manner.

_Clink_

_Clang._

When I turned around I saw a broken up doll on the floor and the a girl who's a bit shorter than me picking it up. She had pink hair covering her left eye, from the way she was looking she was going to the hospital but I realized—

She had the same uniform as me so she must be going to my school.

Maybe she can tell me why people in Class One are so gloomy if not i can always ask Itachi.

"Hey."

She didn't answer me she kept on toggling with that doll of hers.

_cli—_

"What do you want?" her voice was calm and alluring. Mine sounded nervous.

"What's your name?" I asked her.

Like what she had done earlier she toggled with the doll again. She turned to me and just said one word and disappeared.

"Sakura."

* * *

My answers weren't put to rest on Class One I didn't see my brother that night but when I tried to get answers they would ignore and try to lighten up the situation.

That's what Naruto said.

Nothing is going on here I don't have a clue.

And all he did was laugh nervously.

I could see Karin from the other side frowning at the situation and then I saw her giving had signals to th other students. Everyone just sat down. And then my eyes widened a little.

I saw Sakura at the far corner sitting on a old desk with no backpack or supplies at all with the exception of a blank paper on her desk like the rest of us.

What bothered me a bit was that no one seemed to notice her, through the entire period I watched her she made no attempt to move and everyone passed her like a ghost.

She didn't even have a locker number at the back.

Karin seemed to notice the way I've acted and then walked toward me blocking my view of Sakura.

"You okay Sasuke-kun?"

Other people looked at me but I didn't feel her gaze on mines.

What surprised me was that when I left the classroom…

… she was gone.

* * *

A/N: First try at Suspense and Angst….. so review? Two or three of them would be nice.


	2. Phase Two: Scream

**Story so far:** Sasuke Uchiha is a new student at Class One yet people hid horrible secrets about it. Most revolving around the mysterious student name Sakura a girl with a wierd personality. The more secrets he learns on the school the more he wonder's who is she?

002: Sasuke wondered why she kept disapearing but the more he wanted to know the more tragedy strikes. Meanwhile Karin is confronted by Sakura herself.

.

.

.

**Phase 002: Scream**

* * *

How scary was it?

Pretty bad.

Want to tell me something else?

Go away.

Go away.

Just please leave me alone.

For every person who believed in her she became real herself, an image gathered from each and every person. When **rumors **spread of her death that certain picture laying in that classes hands.

They all feared for their selves.

In one moment she's here and the next she's gone. Continue to blink and you'll just miss her.

For the people that denied her death… they will fall deep down to their own corruption slowly and steadily killing their selves. The insanity sweeping through them.

She would meet them either a glimpse or a gaze having a devious grin asking and pleading 'Am I alive?'

If you think she was the type to kill like those other stories… your wrong.

She doesn't have her hands stained by the crimson, but she watches them as they panic in fear.

She cursed the class room.

If only they had accepted her death maybe she wouldn't resort to coming back from the grave. What a costly mistake they had done.

And because of this it endangers the future generation.

Go away.

Go away.

* * *

**Sasuke POV**

How strange, she was just here where did she go did she ditch class or something it's only the second hour of class. Karin blocked my view I didn't know what was going on until someone waved their hand in front of me.

"You okay you seem off."

"I'm fine."

I left the class room and then saw her again, she looked different when I saw her the other night, her hair wasn't much disheveled but I got a chance to see her eyes. They were both green, a unique color, a pretty color.

I felt uneasy again.

There was pressure going on around my stomach I couldn't stand it my insides were burning. She came closer to me and I saw a small smile.

I collapsed.

Karin was the first person I saw again when I woke up, her and her cousin Naruto was there. She let out a sigh of relief once my eyes had opened then Naruto left the room and walked out. Probably to tell everyone my condition.

I noticed Karin's attempt to hold my hand, I immediately recoiled. What's she trying to do?

"Glad your okay Sasuke-kun."

I glared at her and rubbed my hand. "Call me Sasuke, I don't like anyone to call me that."

She muttered a word to me and then stepped out of the room, from the windows reflection I saw a hurt look that changed to a serious one.

"Don't play with things that don't exist."

What was she trying to say?

What does it mean?

* * *

**Karin POV**

She's up to it again, that damn girl why is she doing this? I wanted a good clean cut for my second year here and here she is again starting it all up.

She cannot exist and I refuse to let her be.

Why does she linger around? Does she enjoy the torment? As long as if things remain to be in order as long as if I find a way to get rid of her… she'll still be here, haunting us forever. What a sadistic ghost.

I want her gone.

My resentment for this girl was just about to go, I know what she did, she had striked on Sasuke. I can't allow it. No more people will die because of her.

Because I will get a way to get rid of her.

Stupid, stupid girl.

"Talking to yourself? You must be crazy Karin-san." I gritted my teeth and looked at her Sakura was sitting down playing with that doll of hers waving its arms at me. her tone was like a child.

a frightening child.

"You should know I cannot die, nothing can pierce my skin nothing will make my heart stop."

I laughed at her.

"You? Having a heart? I thought ghosts like you don't have one."

She was smiling at me, she has something up.

"A ghost? Silly girl I am real you can feel my skin, do you think I can go through walls? Do you think of that of me? As long as if they believe I will continue to exist." She lifted the doll and waved it's hand towards herself. "Don't you think its crazy Miko? She thinks I'm dead." She talked to the doll.

She wasn't sadistic she's crazy.

"You are!"

"Go away! Go away!" she sang

"Stop it!"

"I was joking." Her voice changed to a monotone one. "I maybe dead, but why do I still stand? Can I ask you that?"

"I don't know but just stay away, especially from Sasuke Uchiha!" I closed my mouth I just gave her a target she can kill. What did I do? I might give him a death sentence from her.

"An Uchiha huh."

I shook my head furiously tears started to fall down damn it why did I say it now she' going to kill him I know it she is that's all she is. "No I di— don't kill him I'll hate you even more!"

"Hate's a powerful word I prefer dislike. Oh and I kill? The last time I checked it's their self they kill one by one."

I turned my head away, I didn't want to look at her anymore she's toying with me it's what she wants and its working. The tears were still there.

"Why are you doing this?"

"I don't know myself but in a way you can say I'm hurt."

What did she just?

"Well I spoke too much after that, I'll see you later Karin-san."

She's hurt?

What the hell does that even mean?

* * *

**Sasuke POV**

Everyone was in the tables eating food, I saw Naruto waving at me motioning to com with him. He was eating ramen… a large bowl of ramen. Right next to him was a girl with white eyes trying to cut a piece of her food with a knife, she looked at me and smiled.

"Sasuke, this is my friend Hinata."

I waved at her and then sat down by the two watching their small conversation; everyone seemed to talk so low it's not lively. Why?

I looked at Hinata eating her food in a polite manner and then to Naruto eating ramen like a pig.

Again I did not see Sakura.

Was she even a part of this class?

I seriously needed answers.

"Hinata." She looked up at me.

"Do you know if Sakura goes to this class?"

The two stopped their actives, Naruto's face had a shocked expression Hinata had a horrified one.

"Don't speak of her! Please! She might hear us!"

She dropped her knife and tried to leave the room but when she did the chair she kicked had hit the knife making it flying around the knife had stabbed her back.

And she fell.

* * *

**A/N** Reveiw?


	3. Phase Three: Yell

**Story so far:** Sasuke Uchiha is a new student at Class One yet people hid horrible secrets about it. Most revolving around the mysterious student name Sakura a girl with a wierd personality. The more secrets he learns on the school the more he wonder's who is she?

003: He didn't want to see the crimson stains so he ran, just then Sakura appears right in front of him. He doesn't know what to expect upon hearing her speak.

.

.

.

**Phase 003: Yell**

* * *

Yomi

It's called the land of the dead right?

That's why she haunts this place, it seems so fitting for one to live with the dead. She dances in the red rain and smiles. I don't know why she ends up crying, holding the doll saying sorry repetitively.

Was she in pain?

Her name sake, in the end a flower can reach a tragic end wilting away just like that and boom she's gone.

In that class room she waits on her throne of desks watching people fall to their doom smiling at the walls painted with sorrow… her room is filled with **screams**.

Because she is unliving she refuses to disappear until her pain soothes away.

She's just hurt?

Do we know the reason?

No, no one does but one of the survivors did.

It's too bad the survivor passed away.

Are losing hope now?

No we'll still find away.

Those who die must rest in peace.

* * *

**Sasuke's POV**

What the hell just happened?

In pure shock and horror the girl—Hinata fell down to the floor twitching it took a few minutes for her to stop and when she did her life ended too.

She no longer breathed.

Naruto and I were covered in her blood. He walked up to her and lifted her screaming. The entire class froze and looked at her with shocked expressions. I lifted my own hands and looked at the stains she had left.

I couldn't stand it.

So I just ran out of the classroom.

I reached the farthest end of the building and looked at the windows, someone was already there. I paused for a bit and slowly approached the person.

It was Sakura.

My head swirled every time I approached her but why?

She looked up to me and then her facial expression changed. An angered look to a calm one. Her hand held the broken doll again; I can see that it's worn out. How long did she have that?

I still had to know some things about her. Hinata, Naruto ,Karin, they all seem odd when it comes around this class, and learning from Hinata… it must revolve around her.

"Why are people afraid of you?"

At first she seemed surprised about my question and then she smiled a little.

"Are you afraid of me?"

"No."

She closed her eyes and hugged her doll laughing.

"Then there isn't anything to fear."

She was different among the others she seemed a bit lively. But something just felt –off. Her being was soothing and warm but deep inside I felt something dark about her.

I always felt this pressure when I'm with her.

"You okay?"

I looked at her again she was going towards me, touching my face. Her hand seemed cold for a moment in fact her skin seemed to be pale. I flinched at the sudden contact, Sakura placed her hand away from mines.

"Sorry." She said.

I shook my head I was over analyzing the situation she told me there was nothing to fear but why do I feel a meaning behind it? This whole classroom.

Sakura was about to leave me be until I called out to her she stopped walking. I lost my trail of words immediately what was I going to say? I felt like an idiot for all the awkward feelings I had around her.

I bowed my head down and then walked the opposite way.

And then as I left I hear her saying something.

"As long as you believe here is always something out of this even if the situation goes bad."

Her words contradicted Karin's... in a way or in some sense.

But who is speaking the right way? The truth?

Who—what must I believe?

* * *

I had received at text from my brother, telling me that I should visit my mother's gave since she passed away here. Yomi was an old town, old structures and temples still stood there showing the old ways of Japan in its feudal era.

In a comparison to Tokyo the street were filled with traffic cars and the loud noises from the train systems. Yomi, only a few had walked along the old sidewalks. The people here really liked to preserve the past.

I stepped in the old cemetery it gave me an eerie feel like the ones I see in the movies.

According to Itachi, Yomi is the oldest place in Japan a place where the gods rested in the underworld. But I don't believe in that remember? I don't believe in folktales or stories. He also tells me that the graves here are done beautifully and that's something he doesn't lie about.

Every tombstone had their unique touch.

The colors of marble and the grey cement stones…

I saw Sakura yet again.

She had a pink rose with her placing it to whoever's grave it was. She was praying a short prayer and looked at the name.

Her eyes shown sorrow.

Like glass her emerald eyes gave a foggy look turning it to a darker shade of green.

"Fancy meeting you here." I said.

She stared at me and placed her doll at the grave.

"Visiting someone?"

She seemed distorted, like a blurry image in a picture… as if she was going to disappear.

"You can say that I guess."

I looked at the grave in front of me I couldn't even read the letters. It was written in the traditional Japanese format.

The only thing I did read was ' beloved student of our school's pride.'

"I like going here…" She said. "The place it's always quiet and comforting here I can always sit here and talk to the dead for hours, letting my feelings go, a place to escape…" She trailed off and stared at her doll.

"The doll you see me carrying—you see someone special gave it to me that why I think I should let go of everything well at least sometime I try to… letting go of the past is a hard thing to do."

I stay still.

"But why am I telling this to you? You probably think I'm weird…"

"No I don't think so. I like quiet places too in fact I don't like to be with anyone but my family."

"A family must be nice…" I didn't hear her words.

Sakura looked down at the grave and held her hand together.

"So—I'm sorry I never got your name what is it?"

"Sasuke Uchiha."

Sakura's hand moved again towards my hand and she leaned down to my shoulder. Whatever pressure I felt around her it disappeared.

And I must say I like being around her.

It's very comforting.

"So Sasuke Uchiha, who are we visiting today?"

* * *

A/N: Sasuke is hard to characterize

Itachi will be in the story soon.

**Review****?**


	4. Phase Four: Anger

**Story so far:** Sasuke Uchiha is a new student at Class One yet people hid horrible secrets about it. Most revolving around the mysterious student name Sakura a girl with a wierd personality. The more secrets he learns on the school the more he wonder's who is she?

004: As the day went on he learns a story of the haunting school. The girl who died 25 years ago. Others become aware of this situation but...

.

.

.

**Phase 004: Anger**

* * *

The girl had so much regrets in her head.

Why was it?

She lost her best friend, 25 years back she had someone who always cheered her on. Even if she was a dead person the two girls loved their friendship. She tried to stop everyone from believing she still lived.

Ironically she thought the same too.

The peaceful halo that appeared on those angelic wings shattered and so she started to scream, the lies warped her… turning into something that the school feared.

Death itself.

Every person who spoke even thought of her, they die in an instant.

Eventually the tides turn to her best friend.

With a solemn face she visited her on her hospital room looking at that other face across the room.

The woman knew it was her turn.

So she disappeared with her.

And as the line fell to one long line, she smiled at her and said, "You're not a bad person."

In the end the girl was left in sorrow.

Continuing the cycle.

Until she finally hears the word she wants to hear. Then she will be in peace.

But for now you can hear her **yell**.

* * *

**Sasuke's POV**

"My mother." I said to her looking at the graveyard in front. Sakura had a ghostly smile on her face and then looked at the tombstone.

"Yomi has the most beautiful graves here for a gloomy place like this." She laughed looking at the foggy sight in front. "I like being here it's always quiet."

Everything was quiet here.

I didn't really feel like thinking right now there was too much mysteries warped up here and no one seemed to tell me why. Me and Sakura reached my mother's grave and she sat down staring at the letters.

"Uchiha Mikoto eh?"

I didn't say anything.

"That look on your face, it tells me you're confused. I'm guessing it's about our schools system."

"Can you at least enlighten me a bit? I mean why is the school so afraid especially around you?"

She fiddled with her hair and the turned it to a long braid, she didn't answer me, I was getting impatient.

"They tell you not to play with things that don't exist am I correct?"

"Yes." Now I can get some answers.

"25 years ago there was a girl, she was fairly pretty and all she had everything set in her life. People loved her, she was so excited for her graduation. That day for her never came."

"She died?"

"Yes. No one knew how it happened but the spread of her death went spiral, they didn't want to believe that such a kind girl like her was gone. Everyone was in such denial. However one idiot said she was alive and well at her desk and slowly everyone believed in him. The girl's poor resting spirit became ruptured just before she could have a taste of heaven she was pulled down by an ungrateful force. She was angered at everyone and placed an enchanting curse on everyone who set foot. They will all die with her."

"I don't understand what this had to deal with—"

"Let me finish. You don't see it. Everyone thinks the ghost exists buts she doesn't, therefore Karin's message was placed in the class. Don't play with things that don't exist."

Sakura leaned closer to me that ghostly smile turned into a grin.

"One of us here just doesn't belong."

* * *

**Itachi's POV**

"You really have to stop this Sakura." The girl sat down in front of me looking at the sunset. "Itachi I already engraved the message to him, I just hope he's the one to set me free."

"I know, Sasuke isn't an idiot but I know he'll figure everything out soon—wait Sakura did you—"

"I set everything up already; hopefully he'll follow my guidelines." I glanced at her quickly then grabbed my textbooks away from her. "How many years has it been Itachi, since I saw that expression on your face?"

"Five years ago."

"Yes, five years ago you were that defenseless boy stuck in that crossfire of my anger but I let you live. Have you figured the reason why?"

"You mad Sasuke's and my life a living hell—if you didn't kill my mother—"

"I didn't do that. She gave up on her herself." Her whisper was inaudible.

"—Sasuke would be so happy. I don't know you intensions Sakura but I will find out why your doing it. If you even think about killing my brother I will hurt you myself."

Sakura chuckled at my remark. "I see, hold on to that statement then." she waved her had like a motionless doll

"And just protect Sasuke."

* * *

**Karin's POV**

There was an ominous wind in my room. My glasses dropped to the floor making a loud 'clank' noise echoing around the room.

My eyes narrowed for a moment remembering the first encounter of Sakura.

_I was a newbie in class and the first person I met was her. Her hair was so pretty I envied her._

"_You think I'm dead?" she asked me out of the blue. "No I don't think so you look very much alive!" back then I didn't see her facial expression changing to a sad one._

"_I see."_

If only I said that word to her now she won't be here- but no matter how many times I say it doesn't carry a effect.

"_Many bad things will come Karin-san. A curse will be inflicted soon so whatever happens don't play with things that don't exist."_

Back then I didn't know I was speaking to the one.

Earlier, there was news that spreaded like wildfire._ Hinata—she's_

"Hyuga Hinata is already dead. Which means that girl already stared the curse."

"Damn it."

* * *

How can this end?

Can we even kill the undead?

No. We can't.

But _that_ word can.

Because only one who wasn't touched by the poisonous words can save her.

* * *

A/N: I want a story that can surpass my other one, "Where were you? You think everyone can do that for me?A/N it's been a while on this story huh? I need to finish this, it's been nagging me.

it's been a while on this story huh? I need to finish this, it's been nagging me.


End file.
